This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 11-331973, filed Nov. 22, 1999, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention pertains to a service system that acquires service information such as game characters by means of a portable terminal, thereby performing processing such as game. In particular, the present invention relates to a service system and service method designed so as to promote outgoing for a user who possesses the portable terminal.
In a game machine for home use, a user mounts a storage medium such as CD-ROM in which game software is stored in a game machine mainframe, thereby enjoying a game. History information depending on individual users such as a game in progress is stored in a storage medium such as a memory card independent of such storage medium as CD-ROM storing game software. For example, information such as weapons or characters that are available by being acquired through a match play game is also stored in this memory card. In addition, recently, by storing game software in a memory card, a user can enjoy a game easily even in a car or any location where a game machine mainframe cannot be used. Further, the user connects a game machine to a telephone line, and downloads game software, whereby the user can enjoy a match play game.
The game software used in such game machine can be purchased at various locations such as game shop, game selling corner at department store or the like, and shopping station in a convenience store. However, in some types of game software, all of the game characters used here cannot be always purchased at a general selling corner. Thus, there is proposed a sales strategy in which a system for selling a specific game character at an event space or through communication selling only is established, thereby enhancing the value of the game. As a result, there is a problem that many users that a promoter cannot expect gather and make a long line at such event location, and the promoter cannot treat such plenty of users satisfactorily.
In addition, there is a problem that the user continues playing a game to clear (end) the game at midnight or by sitting up through the night, and as a result of this, a student is absent from school or a worker is absent from office. That is, in playing a conventional game machine, a user continuously sits at the game machine and looks at the display all the times.
Further, in selling the game characters in the aforementioned event location as well, there occurs a case in which a person who wants to purchase the game continuously playing a game by a portable type game machine while he or she is waiting.
As described above, in the current use mode of the game machine, there is a large disadvantage that a user is likely to continue a game at home for a long time from the start to the end without outgoing, thus causing disordered daily life or shortage of exercise.
In addition, in selling game characters utilizing an event location, users gather at one part, and must wait for a long time, which is inefficient for users or game sellers. On the other hand, if such game characters can be purchased anywhere, its added value is lost for the users or game sellers.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the aforementioned problem with the use of a game machine. It is an object of the present invention to provide a service system and service method employing a portable terminal designed to promote outgoing.
In order to solve the foregoing problem, a service system according to the present invention comprises a portable terminal configured to acquire predetermined service information to be distributed, and then execute predetermined processing solely or in collaboration with an external device and an external station configured to make communication with the portable terminal when the portable terminal is close.
In addition, according to a service method in such service system comprising a portable terminal for acquiring predetermined service information to be distributed, and then, executing predetermined processing solely or in collaboration with an external device and an external station for making communication with the portable terminal when the portable terminal is close, history information depending on a user who possesses the portable terminal is stored by means of the portable terminal; the stored history information is transmitted to the external station by means of the portable terminal; the history information transmitted from the portable terminal is received by the external station, the history information is referred to by the external station, and the service information is transmitted and distributed to the portable terminal.
Communication between a portable terminal and an external station is made via a short distance wireless equipment known as Bluetooth.
Then, the portable terminal stores history information depending on a user who possesses the portable terminal, and transmits the history information to an external station. In addition, the external station receives the history information transmitted from the portable terminal, refers to the history information, and transmits and distributes service information to the portable terminal.
Specifically, for example, in the case where service information includes game characters, the portable terminal acquires game character information to be distributed, and executes the game solely or in collaboration with the game machine mainframe. Then, the portable terminal stores history information concerning a game depending on a user who possesses the portable terminal and game characters, and transmits the information to an external station. On the other hand, the external station receives history information transmitted from the portable terminal, refers to the history information, and transmits and distributes game character information to the portable terminal.
In addition, in the case where service information includes coupon information, a portable terminal receives coupon information from another portable terminal for acquiring such coupon information to be distributed. Then, the portable terminal acquires coupon information depending on a user who possesses the portable terminal, stores history information concerning application for coupon, and transmits the history information to an external station.
The external station refers to the history information transmitted from the portable terminal, and transmits and distributes coupon information to the portable terminal.
With such system configuration, a user takes a portable terminal, and goes to a location that enables communication with an external station, whereby the user can receive distribution of service information such as game characters or coupon, thus making it possible to prompt the user to go out positively.
Another service system according to the present invention includes: a portable terminal configured to acquire predetermined service information to be distributed, and then execute predetermined processing solely or in collaboration with an external device; an external station that makes communication with the portable terminal when this portable terminal is close; and a broadcast station configured to broadcast service information to distribute it to a portable terminal. In this case as well, communication between a portable terminal and an external station is made via a short distance wireless equipment.
Then, a portable terminal stores history information depending on a user who possesses the portable terminal, and transmits the history information to an external station. The external station receives history transmitted from the portable terminal, refers to the history information, and execute predetermined service.
Thus, a broadcast station distributes service information to each portable terminal, and an external station executes service, whereby many users can receive service information simultaneously. Moreover, the user must go to an external station that enables communication with the portable terminal in order to receive the service. This makes it possible to prompt the user to go out, to provide service information inexpensively at a service provider side, and to accelerate sales at shop with a low cost.
A portable terminal or an external device desirably includes a function for instructing the user to acquire service information such as game character information or coupon information when a predetermined condition is met. This makes it possible to prompt the user to go to an external station in order to receive the distribution of service information to be acquired.
In addition, a portable terminal or an external device may comprise a function for indicating the user an external station at which the portable terminal can acquire service information such as game character information or coupon information, for example, the nearest external station. In this manner, the user can acquire service information efficiently.
An external station may comprise a function for transmitting to a portable terminal the guidance information for indicating anther external station at which a portable terminal can acquire service information such as game character information or coupon information. This makes it possible to provide the user with game-like entertainment in acquiring service information by the user going to a plurality of such presented external stations.
A service system employing a portable terminal according to the present invention further comprises a service server configured to distribute service information to an external station, wherein service information may be distributed adaptively (to a person who visits an external station) under the control of this service server based on at least one of connection information on a portable terminal that has provided an access to the external station and history information transmitted from the portable terminal to the external station.
In this manner, in a service server, distribution and delivery control of service information such as game characters is performed for a portable terminal according to regional congestion state or history information between the portable terminal and an external station, whereby service information such as game characters to be distributed from the external station to the portable terminal can be properly distributed to the external station. Alternatively, the history is provided from the portable terminal via the external station, thereby making it possible to change adequate service activities.
In addition, according to the present invention, there is provided a portable terminal comprising:
a history information memory configured to store history information depending on a user who possesses a portable terminal as a portable terminal for acquiring predetermined service information to be distributed, and then to execute predetermined processing solely or in collaboration with an external device; and
a transmitter configured to externally transmit the history information stored in the history information memory.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a service information distributing apparatus comprising: a receiver configured to receive history information transmitted from a portable terminal for acquiring predetermined service information to be distributed, and then, to execute predetermined processing solely or in collaboration with an external device; and a transmitter configured to transmit and distribute to the portable terminal, service information by referring to the history information received by the receiver.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, the flow of customers in a region is guided by coupon distribution or advertisement distribution and the like by utilizing the face that a user can be prompted for physical movement at the outside, thereby making it possible to accelerate product selling.
Moreover, according to the present invention, broadcasting service is used for distributing service information such as advertisement or coupon, whereby service information can be distributed to many users inexpensively, and thus, the cost associated with promotion of sales at regional shops can be significantly reduced.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.